


[拉隆]希波克里涅

by MitterM



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitterM/pseuds/MitterM
Summary: abo，拉a隆o。一句话简介：加隆拖着拉达曼迪斯自爆之后，双双穿越到星际abo世界观的平行宇宙里，然后发现他们已经是合法夫妻了。随便写写及瞎扯，不要细究。
Relationships: Gemini Kanon/Wyvern Rhadamanthys
Kudos: 2





	[拉隆]希波克里涅

银河历287年6月1日25时整（一天按28小时算），首都星希波克里涅上一场婚礼以两位新人交换戒指后的深情的一吻宣布圆满。吻毕，omega的家长上前来似乎要把omega带走，然而另一位新郎的家长不知什么时候也跑过来，伸手阻止了他：

“加拉尼斯公爵，请不要过分溺爱孩子，”alpha新郎的家长道，“他们已经是诸神见证结合的夫妻了，从此应该享有自己的生活。”

“自己的生活？哼。”蓝发蓝眼的加拉尼斯公爵不客气地说道，“恕我直言，杜卡斯大法官，令弟现在的精神状况不适合带着我弟弟分出去住，而他又是个alpha，一个智力不足又一身蛮力的alpha会对omega做什么，你不知道吗？”

“能做什么？他们刚刚不是很正常地接吻了吗？令弟也不是一般的omega吧？破坏二人世界等于破坏神圣的婚姻，这样的道理还要我提醒您吗？”

“发情期更加危险！怀孕了怎么办？现在是要孩子的时候吗？”

“你这人怎么回事！怎么连别人夫妻要不要孩子都要管！”

“他们现在没有民事能力，不能当父母！”

“学会对弟弟的生活放手吧！撒加！”

“你有什么资格说我……”

“……”

“……”

婚礼不可控地往闹剧的方向发展，证婚人沙加神父闭着眼神情安详地退到幕后，然后悄悄远离了争执的风暴眼。两家人的争吵迅速发展到动手动脚——对新人的拉扯——而这显然是超出两位新郎的应对能力的事情，各自呆滞的脸上仍然是痴傻的表情。撒加要把加隆往自己身边拉，米诺斯要把拉达曼迪斯拉到自己身边，本来这是轻而易举的事情，毕竟他俩只是各拉各的，然而加隆和拉达曼迪斯的手紧紧地握在一起——这正是两家人为了婚礼正常进行而婚前无数次排练的成果：说誓词、交换戒指、接吻、拥抱和牵手。然而随着两边拉扯力量的增强，再如何紧握的双手也不得不松开，加隆带着拉达曼迪斯一个踉跄，双双摔进身前的一人高的蛋糕中。

撒加和米诺斯不约而同的松开了手。

蛋糕上砸下两个人，蛋糕推车跟着往外溜了起来，撞上了一张又一张餐桌，撞落了餐具和烛台，最后重重地撞在大门上。两位新人经这一撞又滚落在地，四肢抽动了一下，随即失去动静。

“加隆！”撒加·加拉尼斯率先冲了过去。米诺斯的宝贝白痴弟弟是个alpha，根本不用担心，但是他的宝贝弟弟是个omega，这可不能……他一脸担忧地在加隆身边蹲下，对着一身礼服全沾满奶油的弟弟无从下手。他甚至一时间都没找到脸在哪儿。

然后加隆自己坐了起来。

撒加松了口气。

坐起来的加隆茫然地盯着前方，呆愣了一会儿，突然转头对上撒加。他张了张嘴，一块奶油趁机掉进嘴里，加隆下意识地把它咽了下去，继续盯着撒加。他嘴巴动了几下，但却没有声音，似乎喉咙太久未用，成了无法转动的生锈齿轮。

“撒……加……”再嘶哈了好几口气之后，他终于发出了声音，“哥哥…………”

撒加心头一紧：“加隆！”这是一年来他第一次重听加隆喊他哥哥。“加隆，哪里疼就告诉我。”

“我不……疼。”逐渐找回了声音的加隆回答道，又问：“这到底是怎么回事？”

撒加没来得及回答，加隆身边的拉达曼迪斯也悠悠转醒，所有人都转而盯着他。拉达曼迪斯迎着这许多的目光，茫然地问了和加隆蕾丝的问题：

“这是什么情况？”

不过还有：

“怎么这么多人？艾亚哥斯，你还活着？”

沙加对穆说道：“你看，比罗密欧和朱丽叶的结合还要伟大。一场婚礼拯救了两个智障成年人，挽救了两个家族。”

尽管加隆和拉达曼迪斯不会说是婚礼的功劳，但是在他们各自的亲人看来，神圣的结合唤回了两个突然变白痴的大好青年的理智和头脑，真是无比划算的好事，但是紧接而来的双方的失忆却令所有人无奈而忧愁。

其实，并不是完全的失忆，加隆和拉达曼迪斯认识所有人，但是对大家的身份都一无所知。于是紧急补课三天，分别为两人重塑了对社会和世界的正确认识：简单来讲，人类进入了银河系时代，跨星系航行和旅游变得轻而易举。世间并不存在小宇宙和特异功能。人类的性别发生了改变，除了原有的男性和女性，又分别在男女之上出现了alpha、beta、omega三种分型，生育力a到o从高到无，受孕能力a到o从无到有。beta都有但是比较困难——

“等一等，”加隆打断了单独给他恢复记忆的撒加，“我是个男性omega？”

“没错。”

“那你是什么？”

“无可奉告。”

“我们是双胞胎吧！”

“是，但是分化也不是完全基因决定的。”

加隆恨不得打撒加一顿，但是他忍住了，他感觉到这具躯体还留着一些记忆供他参考：“拉达曼迪斯是个男性alpha？”

“没错。”

加隆咬着牙说道：“我记得……他已经……按照你的说法，他已经，标记了我……”

“是这样。”撒加试图面无表情，但是他眼角的抽搐泄漏了他内心的不爽快，“等我发现时你们已经野合完——”加隆捂着眼睛打断他：“你别用那个词，我无法想象。”“好吧，他已经和你彻底标记了。因此我和米诺斯别无他法，只得让你俩结婚。天知道你那天是怎么逃出去的。”

加隆无力地倒在床上，两眼追逐着天花板上吊灯散发出来的光带。

这个世界的人就和他自尽前一模一样，连亲属关系都很相似。撒加是他的哥哥，他们还有沙加、穆、修罗等等好朋友。然而变故在一年前突然发生，他遭受了意外，变成了一个傻子，但是检查都是正常，所以撒加才把他关在家里不允许出门一步。

巧的是米诺斯，也就是杜卡斯大法官家的弟弟，据说已经傻了18年的拉达曼迪斯，被仆人不小心放了出来，一路流浪到了加拉尼斯公爵的领地附近。正值发情期只能独自煎熬的加隆被他醇烈的alpha香味所吸引，竟然跑了出去。他们就在草丛了完成了人生大事。这个过程加隆觉得想想就可怕非常。

两个智障当然不懂得遮掩行迹，他们的行为很快被家人发现，不少媒体也得到了消息，这就是为什么他们不得不结婚，两个原本扯不到一起的家族也不得不开始打交道——这是什么操蛋的剧情？但或许更操蛋的事是，他自尽之后在这个世界醒来，然后依附于与原本自己一模一样的躯体，继续活着，还结了婚。不仅结了婚，还他妈的是一个六种性别的世界里的婚姻，AO夫妇，大概要捆绑到死。

撒加凑过来捏了捏他的脸，又轻轻拍了两下：“真的失忆了？全忘光了？”

“没有。”

加隆叹了口气。

“我渐渐想起来了。”

或许回忆真的是大脑中的有形成分，有关这个躯体的过去这几天逐渐浮现在他脑中，当然，圣斗士加隆的一生也同样清晰，和躯体原本的记忆相互缠绕起来。不过回忆里并没有拉达曼迪斯的身影，那看来这两个人结合以前还真的不认识……

“真难得，”撒加啧啧道，“加隆，你现在清醒了，还想结这个婚吗？”

“还能离了不成？”

“标记当然清除不了，不过婚姻和生活、财产、头衔等等都有关联，出于多种考虑，作为一个贵族，保持肉体关系而没有法律关系未尝不可。”

加隆脸上失去了表情：“肉体关系？”

撒加微微一笑，点头道：“我看米诺斯家的小孩其实长得也算可以，而且18岁，大概是很干净的……”

“撒加！”加隆锤了一下床板，恼怒道，“你也太流氓了！”

“谈论性对你来说这么可怕吗？加隆，你以前可没这么保守和贞洁。”

——那当然，毕竟你弟弟我死前可是在效忠处女神。当然加隆并没有这么说，他佯装气馁地挠了挠头解释道：“你谈论的是发生过的，这不一样……”他在心底松了一口气，幸好身体不记得标记是怎么回事，这么说他在精神上还是和拉达曼迪斯保持纯洁关系的。“老哥……拉达曼迪斯住哪儿？我有事和他谈谈……”

撒加闻言撑着头端详他许久，忽然说道：“请他过来吧。我的弟弟要见他的alpha还要主动去找，会显得我很没面子。”

加隆：哼！

在婚礼上醒来之后，加隆只听到拉达曼迪斯说了一句“艾亚哥斯，你还活着？”就被撒加拉回了家。拉达曼迪斯也是同样。两家恶补世界观课的内容也差不多，区别在于米诺斯——杜卡斯大法官的家里是alpha三兄弟。等米诺斯眯着眼表情淡漠实则非常兴奋并且滔滔不绝地讲述了AO标记为何物之后，二弟拉达曼迪斯——自从出生就脑子不怎么灵光的拉达曼迪斯，要了一杯威士忌加冰——在米诺斯眼里这是有生以来第一次看弟弟喝酒——并默默喝着不讲话。

就在米诺斯以为他不会开口的时候，拉达曼迪斯把手从酒杯上移开了。他斟酌着字句，慎重地询问：“我在标记加隆之前……嗯，不。恕我愚钝，我和加隆的婚姻，还有没有标记以外的含义？”

“没有。”

米诺斯答得非常果断：“只是为了名誉和社情。”

“会这么简单？”

“要知道，拉达，允许你这样智力受损的人群结婚和生育是保守党讨好民众和无神论者的重要手段，你得明白自己的屁股坐在哪儿。”

“那么，撒加的屁股又坐在哪张椅子上？”

“他是皇亲国戚，和他没啥关系。”

艾亚哥斯突然插嘴并叹了口气：“其实我们和他也算是远亲。”

拉达曼迪斯眨了眨眼，又开始喝酒。他能肯定的是自己的灵魂从此依附于这个世界的这具躯体而存在，一个傻子突然变得明白起来，怎么也该怀疑，但这是个相信灵魂的世界，那么一切有意识的行为也应当归结于灵魂的归位。像他这种生下来就是傻子的，一结婚反而获得了灵魂，结合米诺斯所说的政党之争，这种例子大概会得到祭司和神庙的极大欢迎，为低迷的出生率打一剂强心剂——虽然，如果当真从优生优育的角度考虑，这种例子实在不可取。

那么加隆和他是同样的情况吗？他们经由爆炸，一起来到了这个新的宇宙？

他很想找加隆问一问、聊一聊，如果真是两个飘荡的灵魂一起在新世界找到了凭依，他也不是冥斗士，加隆也不是再是雅典娜的圣斗士，爱与正义由人们的智慧和勇气来维护，而不是觉悟和小宇宙……令他满意的是撒加真的致电米诺斯，要自己去一趟加拉尼斯堡。

米诺斯：“你已经按捺不住了吧？”

拉达曼迪斯竟然没有否认：“嗯。被我等到了。”他接过了米诺斯扔过来的一块黑色环状物。米诺斯笑吟吟地道：“戴在手腕上。你还不会驾船，自动驾驶吧。”


End file.
